from the ash of death
by qota the dragan
Summary: The dragenborn, Quota has never had a easy life but compared to Serana he was living the good life. now with her father dead Serana has decided to get cured and stand beside the one man who has not abandon her but with Alduin on the loose and the Thalmor on Skyrims front door can her new happiness last? DraganbornxSerana M for themes and cursing, there will be lemons


Race: have nord have imperial.

Height: 6.2

Weapons: dragon bone sword, dragon bone shield.

Armor: light dragon scale armor

Personality: he tries to do the right thing but he is very hateful. He never leaves prisoners especially when the Thomer are involved. His parents were murdered by an assassin hired by the Thalmor. He hates Thalmor with a passion. He respects and hates races equally.

Alignment: he sides with the stormcloaks because he thanks the Thalmor control the empire. He also thanks that the empire betrayed his father (who was a blade) by letting the Thalmor hunt the blades. He wiped out the dark brotherhood but an assassin killed the emperor after their defeat. He killed Parthanacs but he continued to regret it.

History: After his the great war his father and mother ran to Skyrim and started a farm. After a failed Thalmor assassination attempt when Quota was 11 they moved to Elsweyr where they stayed until the Thalmor found and killed both of Quota's parents when Quota was 20. He moved to skyrim to find an army to fight the Thalmor. And you probably know the rest.

"NO"! Screamed Serana as Quota slammed into the pillar crushing it to dust. Serana's father stood a few meters away in vampire lord form. He didn't have enough energy to float and one of his wings was cut off. But he was standing and Quota was lying in rubble half dead. He had been on the receiving end of one of the Hacons claws.

Serana had mixed feelings about Quota, he had saved her from the tomb that she had been sealed away in for thousands of years. After that they had both saved each other's lives more times than she could cont. In the beginning she kept track so that she could pay him back and be done with him but evenly she stopped. Than they became friends. She saved his life and he save her not because of a mutual enemy but because they cared for each other. He had been there for her when everyone else in her life had abandoned or used her. She didn't know that vampires could fill warm but he made her feel warm. And her father was about to tear him limb from limb.

She shot a bolt of lightning at Harcon hitting him in the chest.

"Die you dirty son of a bitch" She screamed and shot an Ice spike impaling him in the stomach.

He turned toward his daughter and transformed down to semi human form.

"The only thing I regret is letting you have the honor of Malaga-Bal's ritual, you are unworthy of such an honor!" He yelled.

Serana stopped of a secant to register what he said. That ceremony where she was raped by that horrible creature beside her mother, where her heart stopped beating and he blood got cold.

"you call that an honor" she screamed and ran forward with her dagger.

CLANK He dager was blocked by Harcons sword. Harcon slashed at her but she sidestepped and stabbed his side. He roared in pain and went at her with his teeth. He bit the arm she instinctively put up to block his teeth. He ripped his head up and brought a good portion of her arm muscle with him.

She screamed in pain and fell on her back clutching her arm. He rose up and brought his sword up ready to strike when a bolt of light impaled him in the chest. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, the shaft of a glowing arrow impaling the right side of his chest. Sorana looked behind him to see Quota Still on the ground holding Aerials bow another arrow already strung. In his eye I saw anger, his muscles were twitching and he was glaring at Harcon gripping his bow.

Serana grabbed her dagger from the harcons side and he didn't protest. He was still alive but he did not have the power to fight as the arrow drained his power. Sarona held the dagger and sent it into Harcon's forehead using all of her strength to bury it in his brain to the hilt. His body didn't move, after a few seconds the body dissolved into blood and ash. The dagger buried in his remans.

Serana knelt beside her father's ashes and Grabbed her dagger and went over to quota who was mending his leg with a healing spell.

"Are you ok" she asked bringing helping him on his feet.

"I should be asking you that" he said

"He wasn't my father anymore." She replied

"No, that" he said pointing to her left arm. Harcon had bitten off much of her skin and muscle and you could see teeth marks on her bone. She had been so driven on adrenalin that she had not felt much pain After she killed harcon but now her arm felt like it was on fire.

Quota handed her a potion and she poured it on her arm and it started to stop hurting. She wrapped her arm in a bandage and Quota stood up. They walked out of the chapel leaning on each other for support and comfort.


End file.
